Ben 10: Outlaws - Pilot
Ben 10:Outlaws is a action-drama-comedy series by Redtags , following Ben 10, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko on the run after they anger the brute that is Khyber on a Universal Road Trip. "Breathe, breathe it all in" Monologue Breathe. Breathe it all in. In. Now Let it Out. In and Out. In and Out of Danger. In and Out of Trouble. In and Out of Shelter. On the Edge. On the edge of life and death. On the run. Counting every last breath. Breathe, breathe it all in. Plot The episode starts with the gang running hard down through a gaping rainforest, being chased by a herd of bionic dogs sent by Khyber... Kevin: Dangit Rook, work those legs! Rook: I am a Plumber, not a marathon runner. Well, at least I was a Plumber until Ben got high and screwed us for life! Ben: Shaddup Rook, and just run like the freakin wind! Gwen: (panting) Hey, how about this? (now shouting) Everybody zip the lips and get the hell up that mountain! She points to a steep mountain about 200 m away! Ben: Come on legs, stay with me! Kevin: They better, or you are dog meat! We're all dog meat. Gwen: SHUTUP and get to this mountain! Lasers beam from the dogs' mouths, barely missing the gang. Ben: Get your heads down and run run run! Kevin: Ok there's two ways this can go, we can end up in chunks, or we can end up safe on the top of that godforsaken mountain so we can survive! Gwen makes a leap for the start of the steep ground but fails and comes rolling back down, to the feet of a dog. Gwen: Oh sh- A laser beam knocks the dog in the head, to the ground. Rook: Thank me later. Gwen: (scampering to her feet) How about a few extra days in this world before Khyber gets our asses?! Gwen uses her own gun to do away with three smaller dogs Rook: And I guess we're even. Ben: (Tailing back) Hey Levin, you couldn't use that incredible strength to drag me in front, could ya? Kevin: Thought you'd never ask! Ben: (Hauled in front) Finally, you're of use you big lug! Kevin: I can haul you back you know! Rook: (Shouting) Gwen, I'll give you a boost, get up to the mountain! Gwen heaves herself up the mountain, thanks to a boost up from Rook. She then grabs Rook. Ben: Kevin my man, you couldn't throw me up there could ya! Kevin: (sarcastically) Anything for the great Ben 10! Kevin throws Ben onto the mountain, and he rolls alon it past Gwen and Rook. As they lift him up , Kevin appears behind them. The camera shot shows around 60 dogs growling at them. They soon align into a formation. Ben: What the hell? The dogs all leap up onto the mountain. Ben gulps. Rook: Run. They all run for it along the mountain. The dogs come within inches of Gwen who is lagging behind at the back. Kevin jumps back and pushes her to the front. Kevin: Christ! We aren't gonna make it... Gwen: ANY IDEAS, BEN!?! Ben fishes through his back pocket and gets his hands on the Omnitrix. He straps the Omnitrix on and smashes his hand onto it. Ben: Come on old friend - JETRAY! Ben transfroms into Jetray, clings onto Gwen, Rook and Kevin and flies to safety. As he lays them down in a cave and demorphs they breathe a sigh of relief. Ben: Everyone all right? Rook,Gwen: Yeah. Kevin: Why did you have to get us into this mess you idiot! We are screwed, Ben! Ben: We're fine. Kevin: Are you crazy!? We almost died. Rook: He has a point! Gwen: Yep. Ben: Shutup alright! Everyone breathe, just breathe, breathe it all in. The scene ends with close ups of every hero and a long range shot of them, exhausted and lying down in the cave THE END Major Events *The gang are being chased by dogs *Shots are fired and there are several near misses *Ben saves the gang by turning into Jetray Characters *Ben 10 *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Villains *Bionic Dogs Aliens Used *Jetray Trivia *This is the pilot of Outlaws. *This pilot is a rewrite. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Series Premieres